


Every Day My Heart Syncs to Yours

by aki_hoshi



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, pre-Kradam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris isn't quite sure when it happened, but somewhere along the line, his entire universe came to revolve around the sound of Adam's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day My Heart Syncs to Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Kris/Adam | PG | 360 words | 29 July, 2009
> 
>   
> **Beta:** [ abusing_sarcasm](http://abusing-sarcasm.livejournal.com/), who puts up with all my crazy shit.  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Summary:** Kris isn't quite sure when it happened, but somewhere along the line, his entire universe came to revolve around the sound of Adam's heartbeat.
> 
>  **Notes:** This was written for the drabble meme over at [ontd_ai](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/).
> 
> **Prompt:** KRADAM 11. Kradam - Any rating - 'Kris isn't quite sure when it happened, but somewhere along the line, his entire universe came to revolve around the sound of Adam's heartbeat.'  
> 

*******  
There were those times while they were on the bus, slumped side-by-side on the bench seat, propping each other up after a long day of meeting fans and singing and soaking in all the excitement, only to have the high come crashing down on them hard for the next few hours. Thankfully, they all sleep during most of the crash; the only difference for Kris is the steady thrum of Adam's heartbeat under his cheek and against his ear. It lulls him to sleep and Kris starts to lose count of how many times he and Adam have awakened on the couch together with cricks in their necks, groaning and chuckling without words as they make their way to their bunks.

Then there are those times when they're all hanging out backstage, waiting for their sets, and Adam is talking in that animated way he has, his hands articulating his words and his voice rising and falling in its vibrant timbre. Kris is sitting next to him, smiling, and when Adam throws back his head and laughs, Kris's eye latch onto the pulse point on Adam's neck, and focus on the way it vibrates Adam's smooth skin until someone says something directly to him, usually many times, snapping Kris out of his trance.

But then there's that moment, every day, where Adam's arms are around him, congratulating him on a performance well done. Kris doesn't curse his stature then, because when Adam's arms are around him like this, Kris's ear is pressed close to Adam's heart. He can feel it pulsate against his head, like the beat of a drum only he can hear, and that makes him dizzy, but also grounded. One day, as they share a particularly long hug of 'I can't believe this is our life!' excitement, his universe tilts on its side, and as he's pulled away from it, he takes a moment to stare blankly up at Adam's face, and then realizes his own drum now matches Adam's and he smiles.

* * *

  
As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/5787.html?mode=reply).  
thank you so much for reading!  



End file.
